


Are you ready?

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena gets all the hugs and kisses she deserves, SuperCorp, kara is the best girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara and Lena want to tell their friends that they're dating, Lena just needs some reassuring first.





	Are you ready?

It takes Kara a moment to find her, Lena had been behind her in the kitchen one moment then gone the next.

“Are you ok?”

Lena startles, looks up to see Kara reflected in the mirror she’s standing in front of in Kara’s bedroom. Kara can see in the reflection the way Lena’s hands smooth down the front of her shirt, as if trying to get rid of non-existent wrinkles. She can tell instantly that she’s nervous, has been worried about her all day but this is the first sign the nerves are getting to Lena.

Lena gives her a hesitant smile, “I’m fine.”

Kara steps up behind her, wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, rests her chin on her shoulder. Lena relaxes instantly into the contact.

“Your words say you’re fine but you, in here, worrying about how you look, says you’re not.”

Kara catches her eyes over her shoulder in the mirror and Lena gives her another smile, this one actually reaching her eyes.

“I’m fine, really.” Lena moves her arms to rest on top of Kara’s. “I mean it, I’m ok, I’m just nervous.”

“You know we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Nobody knows what’s coming, we can just have a normal dinner with everyone tonight and tell them another time if you’re not ready.”

“No, no, I am.” Lena pauses, “Sorry, I just…” She trails off, Kara trying to meet her eyes again but Lena avoids the contact.

Kara lifts her chin from her Lena’s shoulder and she feels Lena’s arms tighten over hers. But she’s not leaving, wouldn’t leave Lena in her nervous state like this. Kara tilts her head forward, presses a kiss to Lena’s shoulder through the material of her blouse. “You can talk to me. If you’re not ready, we can wait.”

Kara feels Lena take a deep breath as she settles her head back over Lena’s shoulder. They make eye contact again and Kara gives Lena a reassuring smile.

They’ve talked about this already a few times over the past month, talked about when they should tell their friends about their new relationship. They’d decided to wait, more for Lena’s benefit than Kara’s, but Lena had assured Kara she is ready now so they’d invited all their friends over for dinner tonight so they could tell them. But Kara’s not going to say anything unless she knows Lena is absolutely sure.

It takes a moment but then Lena speaks. “I’m ready, I want to tell everyone, I’m just scared. I don’t want to come between you and any of your friends if they disapprove.”

Kara knows what this is about, it’s more about who Lena is than the fact that they’re dating, like their friends have tolerated the fact that they’re friends but when they find out Lena is dating her, that’ll be too much for them and they won’t approve.

“You have nothing to worry about, they all love you.”

 “I know,” Lena lets out a deep breath, frustrated with herself, “I just sometimes have trouble believing it. I’m not used to people welcoming me so openly and without some hidden agenda.”

Kara gives her waist a gentle squeeze. “I know but they do.” She pauses, turns her head to press a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “We all love you, no hidden agenda at all. And they’re all going to be thrilled that we’re dating, trust me.”

Lena hesitates, thinking over Kara’s words. She knows Kara is telling the truth, has seen it with how openly she’s been accepted by Kara’s friends but the doubt still creeps in sometimes.

And Kara is always there to help her with that.

”Alex already knows, and she approves, so you don’t need to worry about her.”

Lena laughs, “and whose fault is it that she already knows?”

Kara blushes, maybe she shouldn’t have told Lena that particular story. But the topic of whether they were going to tell everyone they’d started dating was brought up early in their relationship and so of course Kara had to admit that Alex already knew. Can you blame her for wanting to tell Alex immediately though? She’d finally kissed the woman she’d been crushing on for months, of course the first thing she was going to do once she left Lena’s office was fly to the DEO to tell Alex all about it. Alex had been excited, grinned along with her, so there’d been no worrying about whether Alex approved or not, Alex had seen how happy Kara was and that’s all that mattered.

“Ok fine, it’s mine, but you’re also partly to blame since that was an exceptional first kiss and I had to share that with Alex.”

Kara smirks when she sees Lena’s reflection blush.

“And I’m sure Maggie already knows too,” Kara continues, “not that Alex told her, she promised she wouldn’t after I asked her not to but you’ve seen the looks Maggie gives us, the smirks and the winks, so you don’t need to worry about her either.”

Lena looks uncertain, “but what about the guys? I know how much it hurt when you weren’t on the best of terms after the whole Guardian thing. I don’t want to cause something like that again.”

Kara nods, “this is different, they love you and they’re going to be happy that we’re dating. All they want is for us to be happy and they’ll see that we are.”

Kara catches the face Lena pulls in the mirror.

“They will be!” Kara insists. “You and Winn have become really good friends so he’s going to be happy for the both of us. And James too, I know things were a bit bumpy at the start but he’s your friend now as well. I saw you guys talking just last week when you came to pick me up from CatCo. I know James, that smile he was giving you was genuine, he’ll be happy for us too.”

Lena bites her lip, uncertain still, but Kara can tell she’s getting through to her. These are all things Kara has told her before, things Lena already knows  herself but sometimes she needs reminding how much her friends really do care about her and Kara will always be here to do that, to show her how much she cares about her too.

Lena raises her eyebrow and Kara knows what’s coming “And Mon-El?”

Kara huffs out a laugh, “Ok, so he may be the only one not happy about our news but that’s only because he likes me, that has nothing to do with you.”

Kara removes her hands from Lena’s waist, places them on her hips instead. With a gentle nudge, Lena takes the hint and spins in Kara’s arms.

“So, are you ok if we tell everyone this evening? Because if you want to wait, we can. I only want to do this if you’re one hundred percent comfortable with telling everyone.”

Lena doesn’t hesitate this time as she curls into Kara’s chest, as Kara wraps her arms around Lena and holds her close.

“I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

Lena pulls back so she can look into Kara’s eyes as she nods. “Yes. I’m sorry I panicked but yes, I’m ready.”

Kara’s face breaks into a wide smile. “That’s ok, you’re allowed to panic sometimes but know I’ll always be here, ok?

Lena gives her a soft smile. “Ok.”

“And you’ll let me now if you change your mind? Nothing’s final until we tell everyone.”

“I will.”

Lena presses a quick kiss to Kara’s lips, way too short for Kara’s liking. The pout that forms on Kara’s lips as she pulls away tells Lena that too.

Kara leans in for another kiss but Lena stops her. ”Darling, I think that if everyone turns up and we’re wearing the same shade of lipstick, they’re all going to figure it out before we even have the chance to tell them.” To prove her point, Lena swipes her thumb across Kara’s lips, her thumb coming away slightly red.

Kara’s pout gets even worse, “does that mean no more kissing until they know?”

Lena hesitates and Kara uses that hesitation to her advantage, she knows Lena finds it hard to resist her pout. Kara sticks her lip out even more, widens her eyes and gives Lena her best ‘kicked puppy’ look. If anything will get Lena to kiss her again, this will.

“Don’t give me that look.”

Kara holds the face for another few moments but then she breaks, a smile spreading across her face, she’s just had an even better idea.

Lena narrows her eyes in suspicion, Kara never relents this easy when kissing is involved.

Lena doesn’t have time to react as Kara cups her cheeks and kisses her. Not on the lips, but everywhere else. Lena is reduced to giggles as Kara presses her lips to her forehead, her nose, her chin, Kara slips her hands down to rest on Lena’s neck so she can kiss her cheeks too. She showers Lena’s face in kisses and Lena can do nothing but laugh as she does.

Kara pulls away, a large grin on her face. “You can’t kiss me but you said nothing about me kissing you.”

Lena laughs again, “you’re welcome to kiss me any time you like but right now my lips are off limits until after we’ve told everyone.”

Kara pouts once more but she knows Lena is right.

She presses one last lingering kiss to Lena’s cheek. “Ok, you ready? Everyone will be here soon.”

Lena nods as she steps out of Kara’s embrace and threads their fingers together. She pulls Kara with her out the bedroom door. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl come talk to me about supercorp


End file.
